


Not On My Watch!

by berelinde, bramblefae, TreeHuggerHannah



Series: Tessa of Lothering [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berelinde/pseuds/berelinde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblefae/pseuds/bramblefae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeHuggerHannah/pseuds/TreeHuggerHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Tess and Tempest save Beldin from his own recklessness. For the second time in one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not On My Watch!

**Author's Note:**

> TreehuggerHannah from the Bioware BSN is Tempest, so this is posted with her permission. :)
> 
> More from the Green Ronin Dragon Age Play by Post. 
> 
> "In Which Tess Loses her Temper" is immediately after this fight, if you want to see what's nextish. :D

Tessa looked over just as Beldin was felled to his knees by a giant axe. Her breath caught in horror as he fell forward on his face, seemingly lifeless. The man wielding the axe grunted and turned to look for his next target. 

 _‘Beldin, you ASS!’_ she thought viciously as she swung around to see where her mages were. Sarel had his own Maker-damned hands full, so Tess swiveled around until her eyes lit on Tempest.  Perfect. 

She looked back at Beldin’s fallen form. How in the Maker’s name was she going to keep Tempest safe enough to get that colossal ass on his feet again? 

Hefting her sword with both hands like it was a big club, she bellowed, “TEMPEST! TO ME!” and ran towards the bastard standing over Beldin, fully intending to keep him busy enough to ignore Tempest long enough for her to do what she could.

Tempest glanced over at the sound of Tessa's voice, and saw that Beldin had fallen. The breath in his body still rose and fell, so she knew he wasn't at the Maker's side quite yet, but from the looks of it he soon would be if someone didn't heal him fast. 

"I'm coming!" she called, picking her way as quickly as she could the short distance toward where Beldin lay. An injured man and the mage attempting to heal him would make an easy target to pick off, so she knew she needed to be careful. 

Tempest wasn't going to let Beldin die. Not only was she a healer, but he was her friend. It hadn't escaped her that Tessa was the one to call for her , and the possible implications of that, but there would be time to encourage love to blossom once they were no longer fighting for their lives.

Tessa leapt over Beldin’s fallen form to put herself between him and the man with the axe as Tempest knelt beside their fallen friend.  She spared a moment to think, _‘Maker, let us not be too late,’_ then on the heels of that thought, _'Beldin, you ASS!’_ before channeling her fear and rage into her swing. 

Shouting incoherently, Tessa brought her great sword around, almost side arm with every ounce of strength and momentum she had.  As her blade sank into flesh, she met the resistance of his spine.  With a feral grunt, Tessa pushed through the bone and onward, planting her feet as her sword came through the man’s body so that her momentum did not turn her around. 

Bringing her sword down, she met the man’s eyes as his brain slowly realized what his body already knew. 

As the man’s torso fell, still clutching his great axe in one hand, his legs fell separately, and Tessa sent up a silent prayer, almost automatically. _‘Maker, lead his soul to Your side’_ before readying her weapon to protect Tempest and Beldin while Tempest worked.

Tempest knelt by Beldin, her brow furrowed with worry, trusting Tessa to watch her back while she tended their fallen comrade. Warm blue light flowed from her hand into his battered body, and she murmured, "Don't die. You are still needed, my friend." They weren't going to lose Beldin tonight either by trial or by combat if Tempest had anything to say about it.

The impenetrable darkness that blinded Beldin lifted. He had been exploring the long-unused galleries of Tor Adley, and had fallen through the floor into an unused cellar. He'd struck his head and blacked out, and awoke cold and nauseous and alone. A warm hand cradled his cheek and told him not to be afraid. His mother stood over him, a dark scarf draped around her hair, her expression gentle, but anxious. He reached out and took her hand. 

"Mother..." he breathed, his voice thick with love and relief.

Tempest smiled, seeing Beldin had regained consciousness. It strangely pleased her that he called her "mother," even though she knew he was dreaming. If he saw her presence as maternal, comforting, and warm, then surely that was a compliment. "You'll be alright," she told him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

It was clear to Tempest that Beldin was far from fully healed. At least he was aware again and a little further from the brink. She would either heal him again, or heal someone else who needed it more.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
